Say
by RaeRaeLovesSlash21
Summary: Dre knew right away that he would hate China before he even moved there, but will a boy named Cheng change that for him? Will Cheng have trouble saying his feelings to Dre? DreXCheng SLASH! Based off the song Say by John Mayer. Chapter 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so in my story...let's use our imaginations. Let's pretend that Dre is like...a year older than Cheng. How about Cheng is 14 and Dre is 15. And let's pretend that Dre is also a bit taller and a bit more muscular than Cheng. That way...Cheng can be the uh..."girl" in the relationship. Because all the Dre/Cheng stories I have read are the opposite. Sorry, It's just hard for me to imagine lol. Okay so this is going to be VERY different from the movie. I am going to mix a lot of stuff up...like...**

**Dre is going to try to impress Cheng, not the girl.**

**Cheng is going to be mean at first...but not for long.**

**There is going to be a reason why Cheng is so mean.**

**There is a different reason for why Dre wants to do Kung Fu.**

**And other stuff...**

**Enjoy :) I hope you like.**

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

As soon as my mom told me we were moving to China, I saw my life crash before my eyes. How could I leave Detroit? All my friends, family, and memories are here.

My mom works for a car factory and the company is getting transfered to China. She is more than happy to be moving there. I however, rather die.

I sat on the floor looking at my empty room, the room I have slept in for about 10 years. The walls have my height over the years carved on them with black pen. From my birthdays, holidays, even when my dad died. I just won't stop growing.

"Dre! Are you ready to go? Do you have your bags packed?" My mom shouted from our empty living room.

"Yeah." I simply replied. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a pen out of it. I put my head up against the wall and put my finger up to where I reached. I moved away and carved something into the wall.

"I am so excited, aren't you?" My mom asked.

"Sure." I wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

She looked around the apartment one last time. She sighed and picked up her bags.

"C'mon, let's go." She smiled.

I grabbed my bags and looked at what I just carved on the wall.

_Leaving Detroit for China - 5'4"_

_

* * *

_As soon as we stepped out into the pouring rain we got attacked by my aunts, uncles, and cousins. All laughing and crying and squeezing us to death. I was about to cry myself.

"You're 15, be a man" I told myself. NO crying.

After I hugged all my relatives, I hopped into the passanger's seat of the car. My best friend Keenan walked over to me as I still had the car door opened. He looked at me, looked at his skateboard.

"Nah, man. It's your's." I said.

"Come on Dre. just take it." Obviously he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

I smiled and took it from his hands.

"Thanks man."

"You got it, baby?" My mom asked as I was trying to stuff our luggage away on the plane.

"Yeah mom I got it, and I'm not a baby." I scowled and sat down next to her. She ignored my attitude.

"Dre, let's practice our Chinese." Mom smiled.

She told me to ask the random guy sitting next to me "What's your name?" and "How are you?" in Chinese. Well I did, thinking I did a very good job for someone who has not been studying the new language I would have to eventually learn how to speak. But the Asian dude just looked at me with a straight face and said "Dude, I'm from Detroit."

Well, don't I feel like a dumbass!

"Oh...what's up?" I asked.

* * *

Once the plane landed we were soon enough wondering around the airport.

"Now, this woman told me to meet her at number 5." My mom said. We looked at the numbers and no suprise! They were symbols!

"Have you been studying your numbers, mother?" I smirked to myself.

She glared down at me.

"Mrs. Packer?" We heard some lady yell. Or did she say Mrs. Pecker? Either way she is getting it wrong.

We turned and sure enough there was a lady holding up a sign that said "Packer."

"Right here! Oh and it's Parker!" My mom said rushing to the lady.

Stupid Chinese lady.

"Oh, my aplogies, Mrs. Parker. Welcome to Beijing." She said, shaking my mom's hand.

The ride to our new home was pretty cool. As much as I hate to admit it, China is cool looking. Besides the fact that their are too many old buildings of course.

We finally got to the apartment we are staying at. The writing above it said "Beverly Hills".

"Look Dre, Beverly Hills, we always talked about living there, huh?" My mom asked, sounding so excited.

"I think we were talking about the other one, mom." I said.

"Whatever, I got a good feeling about this." She sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! You must be the new guy in 305." This blonde dude appeared out of no where.

"Yeah." I said.

"My name is Harry, let me help you with some of that stuff."

"Thanks man." I told him. Well at least I made one friend already. Maybe it will be like back in Detroit. Everyone will love me. I'll be the hottest dude in school. Tons of friends and have all the hot girls all over me...

Yeah right. Wake up from your fantacy, Dre. You're an outsider here.

"So why did you move here?" Harry asked as we made our way to room 305. The apartment wasn't all that bad. No better than the one we had in Detroit. This apartment had flowers in the hallway on the windowsill.

"My mom got transfered, she works in a car factory."

"Do you know any Chinese?"

"Nah."

"This is China, it might not be a bad idea." Harry laughed.

I looked out the window from the hallway and saw a park. There were old people, middle aged people, teenagers, and little kids swarming all around the place. So I guess here when you are 15 years old and you say that you are going to go hang out at a park...it will be considered a 'cool' thing to do. You can't be too old to go to a park in China.

"That's our park." Harry said. "You should come hang out with us later, play some basketball or something."

"Look at you! Making friends already." My mom squeeled.

Maybe I should go ahead and leave before she embarresses me anymore.

"Yeah, let's go do that. Be back later mom!" I didn't even give her a chance to answer. I was racing out of the building.

* * *

"Sorry, I got jet lag." I told Harry and his friends after I COMPLETELY missed the hoop. Of course, only Harry spoke English. So he nodded...while the rest of them just stared at me. I decided to just walk away.

I looked over and saw a bunch of guys about my age horse assing around. Tackeling eachother and wrestling. It made me miss my friends already.

One of the guys got up from having his buddy pinned to the ground. He turned around and I saw his face.

Oh...wow. I think my heart stopped beating.

This. Dude. Was. Beautiful.

What the heck? No! I'm not some fag. I like GIRLS and GIRLS only.

...but why can't I look away from him. And like he could read my thoughts, he looked over at me.

He looked angry. Like someone had just kissed his girlfriend or something. I don't know why he would be angry with me? I don't even know him.

"That's Cheng." Harry said, appearing out of no where once again. "Neighborhood bully."

"Bully, eh? I bet I could take him." I spoke with confidence.

"Doubt it, he's the Kung Fu champ." Harry replied.

"How old is he? 13?"

"14"

"I wasn't off by much."

"How old are you?"

"15...and I'm black."

"What does that prove!"

I smirked. "It was just a joke, man."

He still hasn't taken his eyes off of me. But now, instead of anger written on his face, he now looked curious.

"Oh man, he's staring at you. That can't be good." Harry said nervously.

"Ohhhhh no! Is he going to beat me up?" I yelled sarcasticly.

"Most likely, he doesn't like foriegners. It took him awhile to leave me alone when I first moved here." Harry said.

He still hasn't looked away.

"He doesn't look like he wants to kick your ass though, it looks like he is trying to figure you out...maybe he's never seen a black kid before." Harry joked.

"Yeah, we are a very rare species." I said sarcasticly. Sarcasm was like a second language to me. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Good luck." Harry quickly said, then walked away fast.

* * *

"C'mon, go talk to him." I whispered to myself.

I've been sitting on a bench for about 30 minutes, debating if I was actually going to go over there and talk to him. His friends took over the basketball court, kicking Harry and his friends off of it. But Cheng decided to sit on a bench about 20 feet away from mine.

I found myself getting up and walking towards him. He was looking downn, texting. So he could not see me approaching. But somehow...he sensed my presence.

"What do you want?" He demanded. His tone suprised me. His thick accent had me in a trance. But I have to remember that I'm in China now...I'm probably the one that has the accent here. Well, at least I know he speaks English now.

"Huh?" I said, dumbfolded.

"You have been staring at me forever now, and now you are coming over here to talk to me. What do you want? American!" He snapped.

What the fuck. This kid has anger management or some shit.

"I wasn't walkin' over here to talk to you, dude. I was just passing by."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, aight bra?"

"...what?"

"Aight bra...like alright bro."

"Bro?" He asked confused.

I couldn't help but laugh. He's very cute.

"What kind of language is that? Are you calling me names!" He snapped again.

Oh wow.

"No, chill. Brah is bro. Bro is short for brother. Americans call eachother bro. It means like...friend." I tried to explain.

"Well we are not friends, I don't even know you." He scowled.

"Well, it doesn't have to mean friend. Have you heard of the word dude?"

He nodded.

"Okay, it also means dude." I said. "Americans, we use a lot of slang."

He blinked.

Now instead of looking angry or confused, he was just looking at me like I'm retarded.

"Whatcha listening to?" I asked, noticing he has his iPod. One headphone in a ear, one headphone not in a ear. He took that headphone out.

"Yin T'sang" He said.

"Oh, Yin T'sang. I listen to them all the time. They are tight."

"You have no idea who they, are do you?"

"No."

He chuckled. Heyyy, I made him laugh. Maybe I can do it again.

"You ever heard of Chris Brown?" I didn't give him time to answer as I handed him my phone and the song Run It started playing. I started dancing, showing off my moves. Poppin', lockin', jerkin'.

Suprisinly, he was nodding his head along with the music, smiling at me.

I was saying things like "Ooh!" and "Watch out now!" as I was dancing, things that made him laugh.

He had a sweet smile. I don't see how this kid could be a 'bully'. He then asked something very quietly and very shyly.

"Can I touch your hair?"

I froze. I was a bit confused.

"You want...to touch...my hair?"

He smile and nodded.

"Ummm...sure." I said and bent over.

He let his fingers roam through my hair.

"Braids?" He asked.

"Nah, they're called cornrows." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. Obviously he's never heard of such a name for a hairdo.

He continued to feel the locks of hair. He giggled and let my hair go.

Remember when I said he had a sweet smile? He has an even sweeter laugh.

"I'm Cheng." He said.

"Yeah, I got that one. I'm Dre." I said smiling.

* * *

We sat their for hours. Just talking.

Talking about why I moved here.

Talking about our favorite movies, songs, ect.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, you will." I replied.

"Good." He smiled. A beeping went off and he looked at his phone. "I have to go, I have to practice."

"Practice for what?"

"I train at the Beijin Academy of Kung Fu" (I had to make up a name, I don't remember the name of the school).

Ah, no wonder he is the neighborhood bully. The kid does Kung Fu.

"Ah, awesome man, wish I could do that." I said.

"Maybe you should enroll in the school, we start at 4 everyday, even on school days. We train til 7." He told me.

"I don't know if I would be able to do that stuff." I said.

"Well, not right away, you should probably get a little training in before you can enter my class, find a good teacher."

He sounded like he really wanted me to enroll in the school.

"I really have to go now." He told me.

"Aight." I said.

He started to walk away then stopped. He turned around and faced me.

"It was nice meeting you, Dre. I will see you tomorrow." He smiled and ran off.

My stomach was filled with butterflies. I felt weak in the knees, like I could collapse at any minute. I am not sure what is happening. I like GIRLS...but for some reason, Cheng is different.

And I am wondering...if he is such a badass that bullies everyone around...why was he nice to me? Maybe there is a possibility that he likes me?

Nah, no way in hell.

Just then, Harry appeared out of no where. Big suprise.

"Dude! You're alive!" He yelled.

* * *

**Good so far? It might of been a bit boring but eh give me a break. The boring part is always at the beginning. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter might be a bit boring too. But I am building into it. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I do not own the Karate Kid**

**P.S. IF YOU READ CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW! Please lol every story I read I review**

* * *

Cheng's P.O.V

Avoid the punch, avoid the kick.

SHIT! I was not able to avoid the flip.

I quickly jumped up and faced my friend Sho.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I leaped at him and kicked him right in the face.

It did not seem to have much effect on him, he quickly got back up.

"Cheng, what is wrong with you today?" Master Li asked me in Chinese.

To tell the truth, I did not know what was wrong with me. My concentration was very bad. Ever since I met Dre earlier this afternoon, he was all I was thinking about, but why?

My day dreaming made me get hit in the stomach, then the face. Before I knew it I was on the ground. Sho had his hand raised and was ready to use it. I dodged the hit and easily flipped our positions to where I was on top of him. I hovered over him and raised my fist in the air and brought it down onto his face as hard as I could. He yelped in pain.

"Cheng." Master Li said coldly. He motioned for me to walk towards him. I sighed and got off of my buddy.

What could I of possibly done to get into trouble? I pinned him down, I didn't hesitate to smack him.

I slowly made my way over to Master Li. He stood up and stared at me. He slowly raised his hand in the air. I winced, waiting for the smack to come.

BAM!

I fell to the floor, holding onto my face. I hardly ever get smacked. I haven't been smacked in over a year by Master Li. I'm his best student.

Master Li walked around and spoke in Chinese. "You must always be focused, otherwise you are giving your enemy the chance to strike you."

I slowly got up, still holding my face. It hurt a lot...but I am use to pain. I receive a lot of pain from my father.

He turned back to me.

"You were very unfocused today, I am calling your father."

My friends immediately had pleading looks on their faces. They all knew the situation with my father.

* * *

"Cheng, are you going to be alright?" Sho asked as we were walking home. "Master Li already called your father, I overheard the conversation they had."

"And?" I smirked.

"It is bad." He replied.

"Tell me something I do not already know." I laughed. He grabbed my arm.

"How do you find this funny? I for one do not think it is funny and I am the one without the abusive father." He spat.

I sighed. "Either way, I am going to get a beating. I might as well laugh my way through it instead of freaking out and worrying."

Sho hesitated, then let go of my arm.

"If you want to, sneak out after it and come over to my house, like you use to do when we were younger." Sho told me.

I nodded.

"I can take care of myself."

* * *

I stood in front of my house, staring at the door knob. This door is the passage way to hell.

The sooner I get it over with, the better.

I sighed and opened the door.

My father was sitting on his chair, reading a book.

"Master Li tells me you have not been focusing in class, that you let yourself get hit and flipped."

_"I let myself get hit by you all of the time, are you really that surprised?" _I thought to myself. Like I would actually find the courage to say that out loud.

"Sorry." I said.

"Go to your room, I will be there with my belt in a minute."

I sighed and walked into my room.

I know the routine.

Take off my shirt.

Take off my pants.

Leave boxers on.

And prey that he will not do anything to my face.

He wasn't always like this. He use to be a very loving father.

The kind of father that would kiss you when you were crying from falling off your bike.

The kind of father that tucked you in at night and read you a story.

The kind of father that gave you a pep talk when you lost at the tournament.

But than my mother died when I was ten and everything went downhill from there.

My father walked in immediately starting beating me with his belt.

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

"First day of school, Dre!" My mom yelled.

"Gee, great." I wasn't all that upset about going to school...because I would get to see Cheng.

"Do you have your uniform on?"

"Yes, mom."

My mom was wanting to walk me to school and meet the principle. My response was HELL NO!

Well...okay...it was 'no'.

I grabbed my skateboard and made my way the Beijin.

You know one way I know I'm lazy? I grab onto the back of cars and they pull me through the town.

I found the school and jumped off my skateboard.

"Dude! Hey!" Harry yelled running up to me.

"Hey, sup?"

He started talking but I tuned him out as soon as I saw Cheng from a distance.

Once of his friends were massaging his shoulders while another friend was lightly caressing his back. He was wincing.

What's wrong with him?

I didn't see Cheng after that. I was a bit disappointed.

Maybe I would see him at lunch.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and I got up at made my way to the cafeteria. Today hasn't been so bad. I've made a few friends and all the Chinese girls were going all flirty CRAZY of me. They. Like. Americans.

I walked over to the lunch line and observed the food.

"How am I suppose to..." I then noticed the chopsticks.

I remember when my dad was alive, we would go out every weekend at our favorite Chinese restaurant. My dad knew how to use chopsticks so well while me and my mom would struggle every time.

Prepare for more struggling.

I must of been there for about a good 5 minutes trying to figure out how to get the food on my plate.

Then I felt someone lightly tug on my hair, and I heard the sweetest voice ever say "Hi!".

I turned to also see the sweetest smile.

"Cheng...hey." I said, trying to hide how excited I was to see him.

He looked me up and down.

"You know." He said while grabbing a plate. "We only wear uniforms on uniform day."

I looked around and noticed how everyone was dressed in normal clothes.

"Shit." I said.

Cheng giggled.

He grabbed some chopsticks and started putting food on my plate for me.

"Thanks...me and chopsticks don't really get along well."

He smiled at me and started putting food on his plate.

"Were you okay this morning?" I blabbed. "You looked like you were in pain, and your friends were like...massaging you and stuff."

"I am fine." He said quickly. "Just a little sore from practice yesterday."

We got our lunch and walked around the cafeteria.

"No seats left." I said.

"Let's just take our food outside." He said.

"There are no tables outside dude, and my mom said if you eat standing up...it gives you gas."

"You're funny." He giggled.

Cheng walked over to a table and slammed his plate down. Anyone who was at the table got up and ran away. He turned around and smiled at me.

"I got us a table!"

I stood there in shock.

"Dude! You can't just kick people off a table!"

He shrugged.

I walked over and sat down.

"So where are your friends?"

"I am not really sure."

I took a good look at him and...shit...he had a black eye.

For some reason I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head up.

"What the fuck happened to your face, man?" I asked.

"Calm down, American. I ran into a pole."

"Dude, I'm not that stupid."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What happened?"

"I ran into a pole."

"...interesting pole." I mumbled. "Dude, that's a black eye."

Maybe it's a possibility that he did run into a pole. From what I have been told he is the Kung Fu champ. I don't think anyone could get even close to harming him like that.

"What did you say your mother's job was?" He asked.

Ah, quite the little subject changer.

"She works for a car factory."

"And your father?"

"He...he died."

There was silence.

"Sorry...my mother died when I was ten, she had cancer." Cheng said softly.

At least my dad didn't have to suffer. He died quick in a car crash. But Cheng's mother had to suffer.

"I'm sorry, Cheng." I said.

"No, it is okay...she's...uh...in a better place now, right?"

I nodded.

* * *

After school we decided to go hang out at the park again. His friends joined us but as soon as they got there they wanted to play basketball. Cheng and I sat down on the same bench we sat on yesterday.

I kept having the urge to touch him.

I wanted to touch his face.

Without thinking I rubbed my fingers over the bruise. He stared at me but didn't say anything. I was touching his face as gently as I possibly could, being careful not to hurt him.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Nothing, man. Just checking out the bruise." I said. I noticed there was a pole next to the bench we sat on. "Was in that pole?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Cheng said. He got up and grabbed my skateboard.

"You know how to ride a skateboard, right?"

"No, never learned."

"Are you sure you want to do that then?"

"How hard could it be?" He said as he stepped on it. As soon as it started moving he lost his balance. And I swear, like a freaking ninja, I was up racing to him. He fell into my arms.

"A bit harder than you thought huh?" I asked. He jerked himself.

"Dre." I love it when he says my name with that thick accent of his. "Help me."

"Help you...with what?" I asked.

He pouted.

He put one foot on the skateboard. "Help me." He repeated.

Well, he was just absolutely adorable when he whined.

I walked over and reached for his hand. He slowly layed his hand in mine. I took a moment to wrap his hand in mine, to feel the warmth.

"Put your other foot on the skateboard." I said. He looked at me wide eyed, but did it. I immedietly grabbed onto his other hand. "Here we go!"

* * *

"You only fell once." I told Cheng. We were laying down on the cool grass now. "That's pretty good for someone who...sucks."

He reached out his hand and the back of his hand smacked me in the face.

"Ah hell nah, you did NOT just hit me in the face, I'mma bout to get my homies from Detroit to fly out here just to teach you a lesson." I joke.

"...what is a 'homies'?" He asked.

Again, I couldn't help but laugh when he is confused by American slang. "A HOMIE! Is like a friend."

"Oh...aight bra." He said, trying to immitate me. That had me laughing harder.

It took me about 5 minutes to stop laughing.

"Don't you gotta go train?" I said looking at my cell phone. It was 3:42.

"Master Li cancled training for today, I think he has a family thing." Cheng said.

"What really happened to your eye?" I asked. Now I was being a subject changer.

"Training." He sighed. "I got hit in the face."

"Looks like they decked you pretty hard."

"Maybe you should not enroll in our class, forget what I said yesterday, Dre." He told me.

"Whaaaat man! I was seriously considering doin it."

"Yes, but, you would not like my class. Very strict master, very rough fighting."

"You think I can't handle it?"

"I did not say that...but yes."

I wanted to do it. I wanted to impress him with how fast of a learner I can be. I wanted to impress him with my mad moves. Most of all, I just wanted to be able to spend more time with him.

"Besides, it will not be so easy getting into my class. You have to actually be able to already do Kung Fu."

"...hey, I have an idea." I beamed. He shifted his body to where he was laying on his side, looking at me. "What if you teach me?"

That way, more time with him.

"I suppose I could, If I can find the time. Under one condition."

I blinked.

"Teach me how to dance?" He asked.

* * *

**Hey! I got a treat for you guys.**

**youtube . com / watch?v=7MixnqJIlvg**

**It's an alternate ending to the movie. If you haven't seen it yet...go watch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep in mind guys that I made Dre older and taller and a little more muscular then Cheng on PURPOSE.**

**Believe me...I know that he is younger and smaller in the movie..**

**oh! BTW, today is my 3 month anniversary with my boyfriend :). Woot Woot!**

**Okay...enough about my personal life.**

**

* * *

**

Dre's P.O.V

_Riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiing._

My eyes shot open and looked over at the clock. 2:00 pm. I lazily reached my arm out to my cell phone and snatched it.

"Hello?" I said sleepily into the phone.

"Man, you've been in China for bout a week now and you haven't called me." I heard Keenan say.

"My biggest apologies, darling." I joked.

"Yeah, you're funny."

"It's like the middle of the night brah, why you callin' me?"

"It's still afternoon here."

Ah, I forget. Big difference in time between America and China.

I told Keenan about how the plane ride here seemed to take forever. I told him about how I ride on his skateboard through Beijin...grabbing onto the back of cars to pull me around, I even told him about how I want to do Kung Fu.

"Why the hell would ya want to do Kung Fu?" He asked me.

"Dude, if you are able to do Kung Fu here, you are known as bad ass." I sighed. "Plus, it just means I get to spend more time with Cheng."

"Who's Cheng?"

Uh...oh.

"Who is Cheng? Some girl you like?" Keenan asked.

Oh! There's my loop hole!

"Ummmm...yeah." I said.

"Haha, well, is she cute?"

"...oh yeah. _She's_ a cutie."

* * *

"Ok mom, I'm out!" I yelled, almost out the building.

"Hey hey hey. This is early for you on a Saturday." She said.

"I'm going to go hang out with a friend." I told her.

"Well, alright. Be safe." She smiled, obviously happy that I actually have friends in Beijin.

* * *

I sat at "our" bench, I guess you could say. Waiting for Cheng to show up.

This past week, we have been hanging out a lot. I still don't understand why he chooses to be nice to me...but shitty to everyone else.

"Hi!" Someone beamed. It was a girl's voice. I looked up and saw her. She was pretty cute, but just not for me.

"I'm Mei Ying." She told me, smiling.

"Hey, I'm Dre." I told her, shaking her hand. She sat down next to me. Why was this total stranger coming over to talk to me? Maybe this is why Cheng snapped at me the first day.

"I noticed you have been with Cheng for awhile." She told me. "If he is holding you as a hostage and making you his servant, you can tell me."

I had to laugh at that. Was he really THAT bad?

"Do you even know him?" I asked her.

"Of course I do! My mother and his mother were great friends since they were little girls."

She had my full attention now.

"Cheng and I use to be great friends as well. We would spend almost every day together. But when his mother died, things changed." She told me.

"How?" I asked her. She turned to me.

"We were still friends after his mother's death, but as time went by, he grew very mean. He bullied everyone around. He became very bossy with me, always telling me what to do. I got fed up with him and stopped being his friend." She looked down. "I miss the old Cheng, the sweet and kind Cheng."

"He seems pretty nice to me." I said. She looked up.

"You must be a miracle worker." She sighed. "If he is not mean to you, then there must be a very good reason why."

"I've thought the same thing." I said.

"Dre." I heard a different voice say. Mei Ying and I both looked up and saw Cheng staring at us. She stood up.

"Hello, Cheng. It is good to see you."

"Mei Ying." Cheng said with no emotion. He looked at her, looked at me, and looked back at her. He didn't look angry...but hurt.

"I should leave now. Nice to meet you, Dre." She said, then walked off.

* * *

Cheng's P.O.V

"I see you met Mei Ying." I told Dre as we were walking down the street.

"Yeah, you guys use to be friends?"

I nodded. I did not really like to talk about that situation. I missed her as a friend...but for some reason, right now I was extremely angry with her.

"Yes." I said. I changed the subject before he could continue with that subject anymore. "Do you like her?"

He froze...then smiled.

"Why? You jealous?" He asked.

"...jealous of her." I mumbled. He didn't hear me.

"Watcha say?"

"Nothing."

There was a few minutes of silence.

"No." Dre said.

"No what?" I asked.

"No...I don't like her like that."

I could not hide my smile.

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

He led us into an alley. He looked around and then started climbing up a latter.

"Follow me, Packer." He said.

"Woah man." I started following him up the latter. "My last name is not Packer, it's Parker."

He looked down at me. "Since when?"

"For about 15 years now." Sarcasm obviously in my tone. I looked down, we were starting to get high up.

"Hmmm, I thought it was Packer...or Pecker." He laughed.

"I promise you, it's Parker." I sighed.

He then stopped and leaned over to open a window.

"Come on!" He yelled and hopped into the room. I quickly followed him. We were in a classroom it looked like. It had desks and chairs, but it was a very big room. The floor was tile and the walls were white.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"I guess it is some classroom. No one is ever here though."

"How do you know about it?"

"I have my ways." He smiled at me.

"So, this is where I'm going to teach your sorry butt how to dance." I sighed. He kicked me in the shin. "Ouch!"

"This is where I am going to teach your sorry butt how to do Kung Fu." He laughed.

"Whatever dude, the dancing comes first though." I smiled.

I found a radio in one of the cabinets in the room. I turned it on and put in one of my burned cd's with a bunch of my favorite hip hop and rap songs. _Teach Me How To Dougie _started playing.

"Okay! Show me what you got!" I demanded. Cheng just stood there.

"Dre, If I was able to dance the slightest bit, I would not be here with you right now. I have nothing."

"Why do you want to learn to dance anyways?"

"Why do you want to learn Kung Fu?" He asked.

He had a good point.

"Okay, just feel the beat." I told him. He just stood there and blinked.

Once again, very cute kid.

I sighed and went behind him.

_"Put your arms out front, lean side to side." _The song said.

I grabbed onto his arms and stuck them out. I leaned us side to side, going along with the beat.

"What's a dougie?" He yelled over the music.

"Not sure!" I replied.

* * *

_"You're a jerk, you're a jerk, you're a jerk." _The next song played. _You're A Jerk by New Boyz._

"Parker, you're a jerk." Cheng smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, this move is called jerkin'. I took advantage of this moment to show off my skills. That was until Cheng started busting out laughing, then I stopped.

"What?"

"It looks like you are skipping backwards!"

"It's called jerkin'!"

"Call it what you want, I call it skipping." He kept laughing.

Okay! New song!

Aha! _Do Da Stanky Leg by G-Spot_

"You CANNOT make fun of this, ight?" I asked. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop laughing, and nodded. "This is called the stanky leg." He choked back more laughter.

I moved my leg in the circular motion and leaned to the side. He stopped laughing.

"I do not think I can do that." He said.

"Sure you can." I smiled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked.

After about 2 hours of dancing we decided to take a break. I was a bit tired, having to show off and all. Showing him my mad dance skills. And he was exhausted from having to learn all this stuff. Between all the temper tantrums he had from doing stuff wrong...or the laughing he did from doing stuff wrong. Even the laughing he did when I showed him a move he thought looked funny. My point is, there was a lot of dancing, temper tantrums, and laughing til you thought you were gonna piss your pants.

"You know, you don't really have to teach me Kung Fu today. We are both tired. How bout tomorrow? K, sounds good." I said, panting.

"No way, you put me through hell, it is my turn." He panted as well. He gulped down an entire bottle of water and then hopped up, without even using his hands to push himself up. I sighed and pushed myself up with all the strength I had left in me.

"First, make your right hand a fist, put it against your left hand and bow." He said.

"Why would I bow to you, man!" I yelled.

"Because you idiot, it is a sign of respect. I am going to do it too. Before you battle with someone you must always do that first."

"...oh."

* * *

"You could of gone easy on me brah!" I told Cheng as we were walking home.

"You did not go easy on me when we were dancing." He stated.

"That's because you laughed at jerkin'."

"You mean skipping." He smiled, innocently.

"So." I said. "How was I?"

"You sucked really bad at first." He said, bluntly. "But you started to get the hang of it. And you still have much more to learn."

"Same goes for you." I protested.

"Dre, I already know how to skip." He joked.

"You sure you want to walk me home? Isn't you're home right across from the park? The park is quite a distance from my home."

"No prob, I got my skateboard." I told him.

We finally arrived to his house.

"Father is not home." He said. I think he was talking to himself.

"Do you have training today?" I asked him. It was only early in the afternoon right now.

"Yes." He said.

"Maybe I'll stop by."

He froze. "Dre, I know I am teaching you Kung Fu and all...but I really do not think you will enjoy it if you get enrolled into my class."

"Chillax." I said. He looked confused by my slang again. "If I do stop by it will only be to see you."

He blushed.

"Thank you, but...don't...okay? At least not now." He said.

I sighed. "Ight."

He turned around to go inside but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Why are you my friend?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you treat everyone else like shit, but not me. Why?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He looked as if he was trying to think of a good excuse to tell me.

"I...don't know." He finally answered. He sighed and sat down on the porch. I sat down next to him. "Maybe because you were able to make me laugh as soon as I met you. Maybe because I...I."

"You what?"

"I..." He looked up at me. "Nothing."

"Say it, man."

"No, nothing."

I sighed.

"I'm going to get you to say what you want to say one day." I said.

"Good luck." He responded. He started to hesitate. He opened his mouth once again, then closed it once again. But this time he opened it a second time and actually spoke. "Thank you for being my friend, Dre."

He said it so softly, it caught me off guard. Without thinking I leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. He tensed up at first, but eventually relaxed. We must of sat there like that for 5 minutes before we both realized what we were doing and quickly pulled away.

"I-I need to go-o rest now for t-training later." He stuttered.

"Yeah, I gotta go...help my mom with...something." I said, nervously.

He stumbled to the door and blushed with at his clumsiness.

"Bye, Dre!" He said and ran into his house.

"Bye." I said, even though he was already inside.

I was defiantly going to stop by his school later. I don't care if he didn't want me to. I need to see him some more. I smiled to myself and felt like I was floating on a cloud. I turned around and with one swift movement...fell off his porch and landed on some trash cans, causing a lot of noise.

"Ouch." I said, face down in the ground.

* * *

**Did you like it? :)**

**Okay, I need ya'lls help.**

**Give me some ideas!**

**I am going to bring Mr. Han in eventually but he is not going to have a big part.**

**And if anyone suggests that I make Dre the "girl" in the relationship...I will deny it lol.**

**But other than that, if you have some ideas for me...review first...then send me a message and we will discuss it.**

**Oh and the songs featured in this chapter were**  
**Teach Me How To Dougie by California Swag District**  
**You're A Jerk by New Boyz**  
**Do Da Stanky Leg by G-Spot**

**I'm a big hip hop fan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I update really fast...that's just because I think I am going to get grounded once my mom sees my grade in math...lol so might as well write as much as I can before that happens**

**

* * *

**

"Beijin Academy of Kung Fu, Beijin Academy of Kung Fu, Beijin Academy of Kung Fu." I said over and over again, wandering around Beijin, trying to find the damn place. Maybe it's a possibility there is SOMEONE around here that speaks English. I walked up to a man who looked like he must of been in his late 20's.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you speak English?" I asked him. No response, except for a confused look. "Of coarse not, ummmmmmm...uh..." How will this work? "Beijin Academy of Kung Fu." I said slowly, while dramatically looking around.

He smiled and nodded. He pointed to a rather large building a few blocks away.

"Yeah, that defiantly looks like it could be it. Thanks!" I hopped on my skateboard and started heading that direction.

* * *

"Wow." I said as I entered the place. I was only outside and there was a class being held. Millions of kids all doing the same thing that their teacher told them to do. I couldn't even describe how it looked. You would have to be there to see the magic.

These kids were a bit too young though. I doubt Cheng was in this class.

As I continued to walk, this room inside caught my attention, from the chants I heard inside it. I ran up and put my face up against the door.

If I thought what the kids outside were doing was magical, THESE guys in the studio were 10 times better. They stopped as their teacher began talking in Chinese to them. He hollered something and they repeated what he said. The then went to bow...and when that happened, I spotted Cheng. As he was bending over to bow, he spotted me at the door. He went wide eyed and mouthed out to me "what are you doing here?" I simply winked at him. He blushed and looked away.

Their teacher then said something that had them all sitting down on the ground. Two boys stood up and went in the middle of the stage. I recognized them, they were Cheng's friends.

Cheng looked at his teacher and saw he had his back turned. He then looked at me and mouthed out "go away." I smiled evilly and mouthed out "no."

His two friends on stage then bowed to eachother and began to battle. It was a fair fight. Both were hurting each other pretty bad, and both never gave up.

Near the end, one of the dudes was hovering over the other. He raised his hand, but then stopped.

"Why did you stop?" The teacher spoke in ENGLISH! "FINISH HIM!"

He boy yelled and brought his hand down fast onto the other boy's face. He got up and walked over to the teacher. The teacher stood up and slowly raised up his hand.

He wasn't...going to do...what I think he was going to do...was he?

I looked over at Cheng who was looking at me with a pleading expression.

SMACK! I heard a smack and saw the boy fall down and cup his face. I choked back a gasp. What the fuck? Teachers can't smack their students! Can they in China?

* * *

I waited outside for the class to be over. I jumped up as soon as the door opened and they began walking out, all still dressed in their uniforms...I guess they are called uniforms?. As soon as Cheng saw me he pulled me by the arm.

"I told you not to come here!" He yelled.

"Yeah but I don't listen too well." I defended myself.

We exited the school and started walking on the familiar streets. I got free of his hold on my arm and turned him around. I held onto both of his arms.

"Why did your teacher hit him?" I asked.

"Master...not teacher." He corrected me. "and because he hesitated to hit Lang."

"There is no reason for your teach...I mean master to hit anyone!"

"You are not in America anymore, Dre!"

"...Does he hit you?"

"He hits everyone!"

...now I know for a fact that I am going to get into that class. I am going to get into that class to make sure that old bastard never hits him again.

"You don't even know the half of it! He's the least of my worries!" Cheng yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He froze up.

* * *

Cheng's P.O.V

I really have a big mouth when I am stressed.

"Nothing." I told Dre. I began to walk away but he grabbed onto my arm.

"No, what do you mean?" He asked again.

What am I suppose to tell him? Do I just open up and tell him that I get beat almost everyday by my father? No, I cannot.

"Dre...it is nothing. I just meant that there are more things to worry about than him." I told him.

He sighed. "I'm going to work my ass off to get into that class. I need to practice more."

I did not protest. I nodded at him.

"Let me walk you home again." He said.

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

"So...that bruise you had on your face, when you said you got hit during practice, it was your master?" I asked Cheng. He nodded. I lay my hand on his lower back. "No one should have to go through with that."

He looked down. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Woah woah, hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"There is just so much I wish I could tell you." He cried.

I pulled him off to the side. I sat down on some random porch and made him sit next to me.

"Like what?" I asked. "About your Master?"

"No, not about him."

"Well what then?"

"I can't...

"Don't tell me that you can't tell me. You can tell me anything, Cheng." I said.

He sighed. "Are you going to the Shi Shi Festival?"

"I do not know what that is." I admitted.

"I have an extra ticket." He said. "Go with me."

The biggest smile crept on my face. How could I decline?

"What time?"

"It opens at five, but what I want to show you starts at seven." He told me. "Master Li canceled training for tomorrow because of Shi Shi Festival."

That seems unexpecting of someone who is that strict.

"Will you tell me what you want to tell me at the festival?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Okay, I'll go." I smiled.

* * *

A long hard day at school made me actually excited for this Shi Shi Festival. Mostly because I would be with Cheng the entire time. We hung out a bit after school. Before we knew it, it was almost 5 and we raced to the festival grounds. Cheng gave the ticket man our tickets and we ran inside. We played a lot of games, rode on a lot of rides, and ate a lot of food. He picked up a stick that had cooked BUGS on it. He waved it in front of my face and I freaked.

"Okay, THAT is gonna give you some serious gas!" I yelled. He busted out laughing...and then ATE it.

At 6:57, Cheng grabbed my hand and yanked me through the crowd of people, He brought me to the "Shadow Theater". It's where they put on these puppet show things. Except for they aren't puppets. They are way cooler. What are they called?

I went to take a seat but he grabbed my hand again and led me to back stage.

"You get to see it best back here." He said. We sat down across from each other and looked at the show as it began.

"So...what's this show about?" I asked, actually interested in it.

"It's a story about a goddess and the boy she loves...I love this story" He started. I was a bit surprised he wanted me to see a romantic show with him...but also extremely happy. "Her mother does not approve of him, so she cuts a river in the sky, separating them forever."

Well...this is depressing.

"But." Cheng said. "Once a year, all the birds in the sky feel sad for them, and form a bridge over the river so they can be together for one night."

Okay...that's better.

He stopped talking as it showed the couple embracing each other. He looked at me and smiled.

"Are you going to tell me what other worries you have?" I asked him.

"Not now, Dre." He said.

"Dude, you told me you would."

"Yes, but that was just to get you to go with me." He laughed.

"I would of came here with you no matter what." I said seriously.

His face softened. "Really?"

I nodded.

We looked back over to the show and the couple was now leaning in for a kiss. I could feel my cheaks heat up. I looked over at him and sure enough, he was blushing as well. I began to lean in, to see if I could get him to react. He started to lean in. Our eyes were locked on each other's and I swear I could hear his heart racing. We got so close our noses were touching and I could smell his breath...which surprisingly didn't smell like cooked BUGS. It smelled good. Our lips were about to touch but he then pulled away.

"We should not." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It is wrong."

"Does it feel wrong to you?"

"...a little."

I sighed.

"No one would approve of it." He said.

I then thought of the story.

"The goddess's mother did not approve of the boy she was in love with. They still made things work. Now, with us...we don't have a giant river stopping us." I said. He giggled. "The only thing that can stop us _is us_."

"You make a good point." He smiled.

Now...let's try this again. I stared him dead in the eye and began to lean forward again. He smiled and leaned forward as well. Our noses touched again and our lips were only centimeters apart.

I began to hesitate. What if this is wrong? Should we actually do this? What if...

"Just kiss me, Parker." He whispered with his eyes shut. And with that, I did. Little tiny fireworks went off around the puppet (or shadow) couple as they kissed, but I felt like they were for us.

I put my hand behind his neck to hold his head there.

Now tell me, how can something that is suppose to be so wrong...feel so right?

* * *

Cheng's P.O.V

When we pulled away...I could not help but blush. Blush more than I ever have in my life.

"Awwwwwwwwwe." Dre said.

"Shut up." I whined, hiding my face.

We got up and left the Shadow Theater. We walked around the festival some more, trying not to make eye contact. Every time we did make eye contact, we blushed and looked away. Our hands kept brushing up against eachother's but I do not think either of us had the courage to hold hands like that in public. Well...I did not.

We left the festival and began walking on the streets of Beijin. It was empty. Everyone was at the festival. This time we did walk hand in hand.

We made it to my house and all the lights were out. My father was asleep. Thank you Lord. I turned around and of course blushed as soon as I made eye contact with him.

"I had fun tonight." He said. I nodded in agreement.

He stepped a bit closer to me and leaned in for round 2.

When we pulled away I could not hide my smile.

"Dre, I.." I began but then stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"I...I had fun too." I said.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "I gotta get home or my mom will freak." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight." He stepped off my porch and walked away.

Truth is...I was going to tell him...'I love you'.

* * *

**So I don't remember the exact words from the goddess story...but I was pretty close?**

**Oh, and if you haven't reviewed my other chapters, please do so.**

**The more reviews I get, the more I like to update :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Merry Christmas everyone :) I hope you had a good one? I know I did! I FINALLY got The Karate Kid on DVD. Woot Woot!

**And I hope you realized that no reviews = no new chapter. lol :P**

**

* * *

**

Winking at each other in the hallways, rubbing our feet together under the table at lunch, sneaking into closets at school to make out...I mean kiss.

This has been going on for a few weeks now.

That's also including the sneaking out to the park at night to see each other and the time we get teaching dance or Kung fu.

The Kung Fu has been improving. He got a little mad when I actually flipped him over and pinned him down the ground. But I also got a little mad when he mastered some of the dance moves that I practiced for YEARS to get right. We were both quick learners.

It's been going great. I don't think anything could bring me down right now.

I'm so glad the school doesn't serve cooked bugs." I said, examining my food. Cheng giggled.

A carrot hit him in the back of the head and he right away looked like he was about to kill somebody. He quickly turned around and saw his friends motioning for him to come sit with him. He sighed and shook his head with a apologetic smile.

"You can go sit with them ya know." I said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Parker?" He asked. I quickly shook my head and he laughed. Why would I ever try to get rid of him? I want him to be around me 24/7.

"We're getting pretty serious, huh?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed onto my soda. "We should continue to get closer and closer."

"...you mean like...sex?" He asked, bluntly. I spit out my soda all over the table. Some of went down the wrong pipe in my throat and I began coughing. I grabbed the rest of my soda and began chugging it down to help the coughing. People were staring at me, the person who spitted soda out all over the table and a coughing and choking mess. I slammed the can down on the table when I was done drinking it and breathed heavily.

I looked up at Cheng and he was just staring at me.

"A simple 'no' would of been fine." He said.

* * *

Cheng's P.O.V

"It's not that I don't wanna! You just caught me off guard!" Dre was still defending himself about the "sex" thing even during the walk home after school. I was just nodding and trying not to smile.

We made it to my house and I dug into my pocket, searching for my key.

Uh oh.

"I can't find my key." I pouted. Dre seemed pleased.

"No prob! Just come home with me." I smiled. "But my mom is home and when she is home there is never any fun to have and most likely we would just be sitting there doing nothing, bored to death."

"What will we do?" I asked. He walked back and forth, pacing. He had his "serious thinking" face on. He then smiled evilly and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the streets of Beijing. "Hey! Pull any harder then my arm might fall off!" I yelled.

We came across a gaurd and he had us hiding in a bush. Why are we hiding? Gaurds do not do anything but gaurd buildings. They are not allowed to move or talk.

"Dre?" I asked. He shushed me. He had us creeping through the bushes like ninjas. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. He is such a goof. He grabbed onto my hand again and we zoomed pass the gaurd.

"DON'T KILL US!" He yelled at him. The gaurd just stood there as still as a rock. I could no longer hold on in my laughter.

We ran all over town. He had us running through that park where the water shoots up out of the ground randomly and soaks you. He held me by the waist so I could not move and be forced to get sprayed by the water.

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

More browsing around and we finally arrived at an arcade. He hopped onto one of those dancing games and he started browsing through the songs. One a song started playing I thought he was going to be the one dancing but he hopped off and pushed me on it.

"Right now?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I shrugged. As soon as the rapping started I got into it. He was clapping along with the beat and had the biggest smile on his face. The music stopped and the game told me that I was a "Winner". The next song started and I grabbed onto Cheng's arm and pulled him up. He tried to protest but I demanded that he danced.

"Dre, I do not know enough." He pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." I assured him. He seemed uneasy.

"Well...okay." He sighed and waited for the music to start. I knew he was going to do good but I kneww there was no possible way he could beat me. I taught him everything he knows. But as soon as the music picked up it's beat...he started dancing and WOW!

He was doing moves I taught him...but WAY better than I do. First it started out as normal hip hop dancing...but then he started doing moves that were too sexy to be legal. Moves that involve moving your hips a lot, moves that you think only girls would look good doing but he did it better than any girl I have ever seen. I could only stand there, wide eyed, drooling.

The music ended and the game said "You are hot!"...well...that game was not a liar. He hopped down and stood next to me, smiling ear to ear.

"...phew!" I said. I didn't know what else to say, I was speechless. "I..uh...don't remember teaching you THAT!"

I need to train for Kung Fu more. He's already ahead of me with dancing.

* * *

"I mean...like...that's American dancing." I told Cheng. We were on top of a large building, looking at Beijing. Everyone looked like tiny ants from where we stood.

"You should form a group, and have other people dancing in the back, copying what you are doing." I told Cheng. I was making him blush.

"Nooooo." He giggled. He glanced down at his watch...and I swear it looked like he saw a ghost. "I am late!" He yelled.

"For what?"

"TRAINING!"

"Kung Fu training?"

"YES!"

"Oh shit."

"My father was coming to watch me today!" He freaked out.

After about 20 minutes of running around town, we finally made it to the Beijing Academy of Kung Fu. I told him I would wait for him after training. He argued, but I wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

* * *

Cheng's P.O.V

I ran into the dressing room and got dressed as quickly as possible. I made my way out to the studio. All together, I was about 40 minutes late. I spotted my father right away, sitting in a chair in the corner. I could tell he was angry. Lang and Sho were battling eachother on the stage, Master Li sat there in his chair. He spotted me. I slowly walked up to him and bowed my head.

"You are late, Cheng." He said sternly.

"My apologies." I whispered.

"You will not participate today. You show up late, you will not participate. Go home." He said.

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

He was only in there for about 10 minutes, then I saw him and his father exit the school. His dad was pulling him by his arm.

"Cheng." I said softly as they passed by me.

"I am sorry, Dre. I cannot talk right now." He cried. His father opened the backseat door and pushed him inside. He slammed the door shut and walked around to the driver's seat. Cheng looked out the window at me. He looked scared to death. Something was wrong, I've been in trouble with my mom before and I was never THAT scared. Before I knew it, the car was speeding off.

This is all my fault. He is in trouble with his dad because of me. I made him late.

I began to walk home, head hung low and my hands in my pockets. I was close to home but I did not want to go home yet. I decided to sit down in the park on me and Cheng's bench. There were a few people at the park. Not as many people as there is in the morning and early afternoon.

I then heard a familiar voice say hi to me. I looked up and saw Mei Ying.

"Hey." I replied.

Like last time, she sat down next to me.

"Are you alright, Dre?" She asked.

I sighed. How am I suppose to express myself to her? I don't really know her, but she seems trustworthy and she does know a lot about Cheng's life.

"Mei Ying, what do you know about Cheng's dad?" I asked her.

"Well, I know he was born and raised here in Beijing. As a young boy, his father made him take Karate. He never did like Karate, so when he was a teenager he took up Kung Fu and loved it. He loves the fact that Cheng loves it too." She told me.

"Was he ever hard on Cheng about Kung Fu?" I asked her.

"No, not at all. Every time Cheng messed up, his father assured him that it was alright and that he would get it right the next time."

"So...he's a loving dad?"

"From what I remember, yes. He was always hugging Cheng and kissing him. I have never seen such a loving father in my life, besides my own father of coarse."

This didn't make any sense. If he was such a loving father...why was he dragging Cheng by the arm earlier and pushing him harshly into the car?

"Me Ying." I said. "After Cheng's mom died, you said Cheng changed. That he became a bully and stuff."

"Correct." She said.

"Well...did you notice a change in his dad?" I asked her.

She paused. "I never really saw his father again after Cheng's mother's death. He did not associate with people...Why are you asking these questions? Is something wrong with Cheng's father?"

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe, Cheng changed because of his father. What if...after his mom's death, his dad became very angry and..."

I was having trouble finishing the sentence. She looked at me confused.

"...hurt Cheng. A lot. Like everyday." I finished.

"Wait, are you telling me that you think Cheng's father is abusing him?" She asked. "Because I cannot see that happening, he was a very loving father.

"Was a very loving father, just like you said Cheng was really nice before his mom died." I said.

She sat there for a moment...then a single tear fell from her eye.

"Oh my...it makes sense. His father is abusive. That would explain why Cheng is always getting bruises. Like that one he had on his face not to long ago.

I shook my head. "He got that from his master."

She shook her head as well. "His master is not allowed to hit them that hard. Just a smack, if he was to leave a bruise than he would get fired."

So, Cheng lied to me. It wasn't his master that left that mark. It was his father.

* * *

The next day at school, I didn't see Cheng untill lunch. He was walking past the cafeteria, obviously trying to avoid me. I ran up behind him.

"Cheng!" I yelled. He stopped.

"Hey, Dre." He said softly.

I started walking towards him slowly.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me."

"I need to go use the restroom."

"CHENG!" I was suprised I yelled.

"FINE!" I was suprised HE yelled. He quickly turned around and I saw it. I saw his lip. It was busted up really bad.

"Holy shit." I walked up to him. "What the fuck happened."

"I ran into a wall." He sighed.

"Don't give me that! There will be no more 'I ran into a wall' or 'I ran into a pole' stories. I'm not stupid! You didn't run into anything! Someone punched you and I know who! Your dad. And he did it the last time too, NOT your master." I yelled.

"So what! It is just a busted lip!" He yelled back.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" That was a serious question. He seemed to find it as sarcasm.

"Just shut up, Dre." He said.

"I'm trying to help! You need to tell someone!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"I AM ALL HE HAS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

What the fuck. Is he seriously standing up for that bastard?

"Are you seriously standing up for that bastard?" I said my thoughts.

"My mom...is DEAD, Dre. I am literally all he has and if I tell someone then I get taken away and he will have NOTHING left." He explained.

"It's what he deserves if he is going to beat you everyday."

"You just do not understand." He said coldly.

"You're right. I don't. You make no sense to me." I scowled. "It's pretty stupid to defend someone who treats you like that."

"Fuck you." He cried and walked off. I sighed. Why did I say that? I followed him into the restroom.

"I didn't mean that." I said.

"Of coarse you did." He said, examining his lip in the mirror. "Dre, you have a loving mother?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, what if she started hurting you after your father died, hmmm? But she still tells you that she was sorry afterwards and she tells you how much she loves you and how you are the only thing she has left."

I sighed.

"I get what you are saying, I really do." I told him. "But you need to think of yourself...he could kill you."

He. Started. Laughing!

"Kill me?" He laughed. "That is a bit overdramatic."

"This is not a joke! I'm serious!" I yelled. He stopped laughing.

"Well then...that does not scare me at all." He sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

He turned around, tears building up in his eyes.

"Because." He said, voice shakey. "I would not mind if I died, at all."

I felt faint. How could he say that?

"Woah, no no no." I whispered. I walked up to him and softly pushed him up against the wall. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that."

"I...I." He looked down. "I lo...lo."

I do not understand what he was trying to say.

He then just fell into my arms and began to cry.

* * *

**Cheng is having a hard time telling Dre that he loves him -_-**

**Hope you liked the chapter? Review please!**

**Oh and BTW I totally know when and how I am going to bring Mr. Han into the story...and trust me it will be KICK ASS.**

**Merry Christmas :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry!**  
**I was working on 2 slash fics for The Walking Dead.**  
**But now my concentration is back to this story...for now.**

**

* * *

**

It's been a few days since I told Dre about my father. He is trying his hardest to understand, but I do not think he ever will. I am sure he would not want to be taken away from his mother if she was the same way to him as my father is to me. When the bell rang for school to end I walked over to his class. He was not outside waiting for me like usual. I peaked my head inside and saw his teacher yelling at him about...spit balls? He glanced over at me and winked. I could not help but laugh. Spit balls? Real mature, Dre.

I sighed and decided to wait outside the classroom for him. Just then, I saw all my friends approaching me. Liang was the first to speak up.

"Cheng, we need to talk to you." He said. This cannot be good.

"I am listening." I said quietly.

"You need to stop being friends with that Parker kid! You are losing your focus in class and you know what problems that causes for you at home." He said. I was shocked. Are they actually standing up to me? This is unacceptable! I stepped closer and got in Liang's face.

"You are in no position to be telling me what to do." I said coldly. Sho got between us and nudged me away from him. He pulled me aside.

"Look, we all care about you. we do not want to see you get beat." He said.

I sighed.

"I am going to concentrate in class more, I promise. None of this is Dre's fault."

"Really? Because this started happening once you started be friends with him."

"It is my fault I have not been doing good. You cannot just blame someone else for my mistakes." I explained.

He huffed. "What is it about this kid, huh? Why can't you stay away from him?"

I froze. I did not know what to say to that. I was trying to think of some excuse in my head...but nothing came up.

"Are you like, in love with him or something?" Sho joked.

I should laugh along, and not give it away. But I could not bring myself to joke about that, because I am positive that I am in love with him. So, I just stood there, glaring. He stopped laughing and looked shock.

"Cheng...no. A-are you serious?" He asked. "Are you really...a fag?"

"A fag? That is what you think of me now?" I asked, sadly.

He sighed. "That is not what I meant!"

"I knew there was something strange about you." Liang said. I glared at him. "Now I know. You do not concentrate in Master Li's class because you are too busy having fantasies about fucking your boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, taking a step forward but having Sho hold me back.

"What's going on?" We all heard someone say. We turned around to see Dre standing there with a confused look on his face. I shoved Sho off me and went to Dre.

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

"Let's just get out of here." Cheng whispered and grabbed my hand.

"Hold on." Liang said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Just they guy I wanted to talk to."

Cheng stepped up and shoved Liang. "Let it go!" He yelled.

He shoved Cheng back. "Make me!"

I know for a fact that Cheng can take care of himself, but that does not mean I was going to let anyone get up in his grill like that. I got between Cheng and Lieng and put my nose up to Liang's. If you just get in someone's face like that with an intimidating look, it should scare them...but he just smirked.

"If I did not know any better, I would say you were about to kiss me right now." He laughed. I laughed along. I laughed so hard that I started getting teary eyed. I could not stop. Liang stopped laughing and just looked up me like I was crazy. It was really funny that he would say that, even though he was joking or being sarcastic. Whatever.

"Who the hell would want to kiss you, man?" I laughed. "You look like a turtle on crack."

It all happened so fast. I saw his fist fly at me and the next thing I know I was layng on the ground, my nose in pain. I heard Cheng yell someone in Chinese and looked up to see him pounce on Liang, fists flying at him over and over again. All his friends were trying to pull him off, also screaming in Chinese. Cheng is a little strong though, It's hard to pull him off, but the eventually managed to get him off. Liang jumped up and popped Cheng right in the mouth. Cheng fell back and his friend Sho caught him.

"HELL NAH!" I yelled and jumped to my feet. I swear to God I was having an adrenaline rush. My entire body was shaking and I was outraged. I jumped up high in the air and kicked that son of a bitch right in the face. Everyone went wide eyed. I hovered over him and decked him in the face. He didn't look scared...but shocked.

"Hit him again...see what happens." I said. I got up and turned back to Cheng. He had a huge smile on his face.

"I am a damn good teacher." He said. I laughed. Just then he went wide eyed. "Dre!" He yelled.

I could sense that Lieng was behind me, ready to swing. I ducked and he missed. I reached out my leg and he tripped over it.

"Dre!" Cheng yelled again. Sho held him back.

"Wait." Sho said. "I want to see this."

What's Cheng freaking out about? I'm winning!

Just then I got flipped. My head hit the ground pretty hard.

"God damnitt Sho! Let me go!" Cheng yelled, trying to break free from Sho's grasp.

I jumped back up and glared at Liang. I smiled and motioned for him to come out me. He obviously doesn't like to disobey...so he came charging at me. I stuck out my elbow and hit him between the eyes with it. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down onto the ground. I'm surprised none of his friends were trying to help him. They were just looking at me, wide eyed.

I knelt down to meet eye level with Liang.

"You say that Cheng getting abused by his dad is your biggest worry...so why would you hit him?" I asked. He stared at me. "If you are going to hit him...you are no different then his dad."

* * *

The walk after school was really quiet. Not an awkward silence...just silence. Cheng was smiling at me the entire time.

"What?" I finally asked.

"I am just thinking about how good of a teacher I am." He bragged. "You...how would you Americans say it?...KICKED HIS ASS!"

I laughed.

"Couldn't help it. As soon as I saw him hit you...I lost control." I confessed.

He smiled and grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into an alley by his house. We looked around to make sure no one was there. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I attacked his lips, jaw, neck. Out of pleasure, he bit into my shoulder.

"Where did you learn that?" I laughed. He hushed me with more kisses. My hands grew a mind of their own and wondered around his body...possibly touching a few things they shouldn't touch.

"Hey, easy." Cheng giggled.

I gave him another kiss on the lips and traveled back to his neck. I kissed all over it until I reached his ear.

"I love you" I whispered. He froze. I was expecting him to say it back right away...but now I was second guessing that. I pulled away and looked at him. His mouth was hanging open.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I do not know what to say."

"...well...tell me you love me...too." I told him.

"I..."

"CHENG!" We heard a man shout.

"That's my father." He whispered. "He has been very very mean since the incident at the Beijin Academy of Kung Fu."

Just then, his father appeared in the alley. It didn't seem to matter to him weather I was there or not. He wasn't going to put on a nice guy act for anyone. He began to yell in Chinese and stepped closer to us.

Unexpectedly, Cheng grabbed my hand and began running. His dad was right behind us. Not running as fast as we were but he was running pretty fast. I wanted to tell Cheng to stop running, that it would only make him angrier and that the beating he would recieve would be worse. But I could night find the courage to say anything. So, I let myself be dragged through Beijin. We pushed old people aside and jumped over things that were in our way. I was sure we could easily lose him but he was always right behind us. We ran into another alley, but it came to a dead end.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Cheng said over and over again. I looked around for a latter or something. There was nothing.

"Cheng." We heard his father say. He was slowly walking towards us.

Cheng began pleading in Chinese. I could not understand what he was saying...but I am pretty sure he was begging his father not to hurt him.

I stood in front of Cheng.

"Please sir." I said. "Don't hurt him."

He glared down at me. Cheng nudged me away.

I remember that Cheng told me his father could speak English, so I know he knows what I am saying. I stepped in front of Cheng again.

"Why are you like this?" I screamed. "You don't hurt someone you love!"

"Dre, stop it." Cheng whispered.

No, I wasn't done yet.

"I know your wife died...and I'm sorry. I know how you feel, my father died...but your wife would not want you hurting her son like this!" I was surprised of what was coming out of my mouth. Cheng began to cry.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him anymore..."

"You have no say in how I raise my child." His father spoke. "Now...move aside before I move you myself."

"What part of 'I'm not gonna let you hurt him anymore' do you not get?" I asked, coldly. "You will have to get through me to get to him."

He seemed to have no problem with that. He raised his fist.

"NO!" Cheng yelled, trying to get in front of me, but I wouldn't let him.

Just then, someone grabbed his arm as it was about to connect with my face. His father turned around, shocked. Some guy was holding onto his arm. He grabbed it and bend it back. His dad screamed in pain.

I know this guy...he works at the apartment I live at. He's the maintenance man. I believe his name is...

Mr. Han.

* * *

**...do you like it? :D REVIEW PLEASE!**  
**The more reviews...the faster the next chapter will be posted.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dre's P.O.V

"Mr. Han?" I said, still standing in front of Cheng.

He ignored me. He still had ahold of Cheng's dad's hand. He then pushed his dad back.

"If you ever lay your hands on your son or any other child again, there will be consequences." Mr. Han said, voice low. He then turned around and looked at me and Cheng.

"Come on." He said and began walking away.

What the hell? Wasn't he going to kick his ass? That's it? That mother fucker deserves to be on the ground in pain, begging for it to end like Cheng is usually doing most likely.

* * *

Later that night...

"His father has been abusing him." My mom spoke on the phone to one of my relatives. "And he almost hit my baby too...because Dre was sticking up for his friend and wouldn't let his dad hit him...yeah I know. My boy has a big heart...well I was thinking he could stay with us for awhile. Maybe that dad of his could go get some help and he can have his son back, but until then...hell no. We are gonna keep him away from him."

I was looking at Cheng walk around my room. Picking up things like books, clothes, action figures, ect. He was acting like he was in a museum, amazed by every piece of art work he came across. I walked out of my room to see if my mom was still talking about the situation on the phone.

"This gentlemen named Mr. Han saved them. I think he gave that man a real ass whoopin'." She said over the phone.

I rolled my eyes because he didn't.

He was over here for a little while. Explaining to my mom what happened, explaining Cheng's situation. He convinced her that Cheng needed a place to stay. He would talk to his father and tell him that he needed to go get some help.

My mom hung up the phone finally.

"Cheng!" She yelled. He immediately appeared in the room. "How about we go get your stuff tomorrow, hmmm?"

He nodded. He hasn't really said anything to my mom yet. I've never noticed until now, but he doesn't really like to talk to adults.

He walked away and went back into my room. My mom raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes once again at her and followed Cheng into my room and closed the door. He was still picking up things in my room. Please God, please tell me I don't have a playboy magazine in here or anything else that could embarrass me.

"You uh...want to take a shower or something?" I asked. He laughed and turned around and looked at me.

"With you? Or by myself?" He said, flirty.

My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. I've never heard something like that come out of his mouth before. I tried to say something but I choked on my spit. He raised an eyebrow.

"No...b-by yourself...well, my mom is here you know and um...wait I would totally like to...um...give you company in the shower b-but my mom is here and all and...we can defiantly do that one day like maybe t-tomorrow cause my mom gets home late from work and we c-can..."

"Dre." Cheng said softly, with a huge smile. "I was joking."

"...oh." I said.

He giggled. "But, if you would like to 'give me company' tomorrow, then we can do that."

Again, I couldn't find words to say. He smiled and walked into my closet. He found a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

"Mind if I wear this?" He asked. How could I say no? He doesn't have any clothes with him...and I like the idea of him wearing my clothes and making them smell like him.

I nodded at him.`He smiled and took off his shirt. My knees gave out and I gripped onto my dresser so I wouldn't fall to the ground.

If he takes off his pants, I just might die.

As if he could read my mind, he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. The entire time he was looking at me, smirking, and even biting his bottom lip!

Why was he doing this to me?

He slowly let them slide off his hips and he was just standing there in his boxers. My heart was racing and I was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Compose yourself, Parker." He laughed and put on my sweat pants then my hoodie.

Both were a little big on him, but he looked good.

"I do not know if I can trust sleeping in the same bed as you." He winked.

I still could not find any words to say. This is the longest I have ever gone without talking. Really, you can't get me to shup up usually.

"You're...a tease." I managed to choke out.

He shrugged. He sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him.

Oh God, what was he going to do?

I slowly made my way over to the bed and sat down next to him. He grabbed onto my hand and looked at me sincerely.

"Dre, I have a hard time saying my emotions sometimes, it is really hard for me to." He said. "What you said in the alley earlier...I just want you to know that...I do feel the same way...I just..."

I remembered. I told him I loved him earlier, and I truly meant it. The fact that he feels the same way is enough for me. I don't care if he's not ready to say it.

"As long as you feel the same way, it's fine." I told him. He smiled.

"You look extremely adorable in my clothes by the way." I laughed. He blushed. He crawled over to me and straddled my lap.

He's trying to seduce me!

We began kissing, softly at first but then it got sloppy and rough. He was freaking grinding his hips into mine.

"Mmmmm, what are you doing to me?" I asked/moaned/complained/cried.

Just then there was a knock on the door and I pushed Cheng off me and he fell on the floor.

"Ready for dinner?" My mom yelled.

"Hold on!" I yelled back. I heard her walk away. Cheng supported himself with his elbows to sit up and look at me, obviously angry. I got up and leaned over him.

"Sorry babe." I kissed his nose. "She scared me."

He laughed. "Babe? I like it. But if you wanted to do it on the floor you could of just told me."

"Cheng, what is with you?" I asked. "You're acting very...ummm...you know."  
Maybe he's trying to deal with the fact that he kind of just got taken away by his father. Even though he's an abusive bastard, Cheng still loves him and from what I get told, his father loves him too.

So, he's trying to cover up the fact that he is depressed by trying to get his bow chicka wow wow on with me.

See how fast I come up with this shit? I should be a shrink.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Dre." He sighed. He stood up and lay on my bed. He looked up at me with those puppy eyes of his. My little theory was true. I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't deny it, I know him too well. The fact is that he is dying on the inside and I don't know what I can do to help him.

"Maybe...he'll realize how cruel he has been while you are gone."

"Dre..."

"He's lucky we didn't get the Po Po involved."

"Po Po?"

"The police. He's lucky we didn't get the police involved in this."

Cheng sat up. "That is not only good news from him, you know. If you would of got the police involved then child services would of taken me away."

I never thought of that before. Now that I think of it...that would of happened if we got the police involved.

He grabbed onto my hand. "If I got taken away from you...I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence. He began to cry. I wrapped him in my arms and whispered sweet things in his ear.

"I'd rather get beat everyday then not being able to see you." He said, face down in my shoulder.

I think...he's starting to say what he's feeling now.

* * *

One of the best things about Cheng staying with us is waking up every morning to see two brown eyes looking right at me.

It's a good thing my mom doesn't know what is going on right now, otherwise she would never allow us to sleep in the same bed. Which is why I am not going to tell her for a long time.

When we are left alone in the apartment, we don't do anything inappropriate. Not yet anyway. Mostly just lay there on the couch and watch tv.

The shower thing has not happened yet. Though I would not mind if it did.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, we sat there, watching Spongebob. Though, I clearly couldn't understand a damn word because it was in Chinese.

I looked over at Cheng and he was asleep sitting up. I smiled and moved over to him and began kissing on his neck. He smiled in his sleep. A bit on it rather hard, but not hard enough to be down right painful. He gasped and his eyes shot open. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.

"Do you want to?" He whispered. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were filled with lust and want.

"If you tell me those three words I want to hear." I said.

He hesitated, he gulped. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. He then smiled and reached up to touch my hair.

"I...l-love you." He whispered.

* * *

**BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!**

**I'm starting to make things more spicy.**

**ugh, I gotta go back to school tomorrow :( I'll try my best to update but it's gonna be hard.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...I'm not quite comfortable writing a sex scene for this story yet. lol. But farther down into the story I might...because this is going to be a long story, I'm telling you that now. And sorry I haven't updated, I have had writers block and I still have but now I'm just winging it. haha so bare with me.**

**

* * *

**

*****After Sex*****

Dre's P.O.V

He was tired after our little activities we experienced. He was dressed in sweats and plopped down on the couch.

It was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced. Most people would see two boys who are 15 and 14 are way too young to have sex, but what does age really matter? Do you really have to be like...18 years old to have sex? If it was a 16 year old with a 30 year old than that's a different story.

Before we did that, I told him I loved him again and he said it back. My heart skipped a beat when he said that to me and then I couldn't control myself. I needed him there and then. I finally got him to say it...but did he say is because he really meant it? Or did he just say it because he was in the moment?

* * *

Cheng's P.O.V

My eyes were closing once again. I was tired this morning but now I was even more tired. I feel like I need an energy drink or something.

That was the most wondering thing I have ever experienced...even if I was a little sore from it. When two people love each other they...wait...love.

I told Dre I loved him, I was finally able to do it and it felt so good once I said it. It was as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I could breath again.

Just then, I felt a body next to mine on the couch. I looked up and saw Dre sitting there holding an acoustic guitar.

"You play?" I whispered to him. He nodded and his fingers began moving on the instrument. He played a pretty unfamiliar tune. I sat up and faced him. The music had a Hawaiian feel to it.

_Take out of your wasted honor._  
_Every little past frustration._  
_Take all of your so called problems._  
_Better put them in quotations._

He sang to me. What deep lyrics...did he write them?

_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._

He smiled and looked up at me. I was mesmerized with his singing.

_Walking like a one man army._  
_Fighting with the shadows in your head._  
_Living up the same old moment._  
_Knowing you'd be better off instead._  
_If you could only..._

_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._

I blinked back tears.

_Have no fear for giving in._  
_Have no fear for giving over._  
_You better know that in the end._  
_It's better to say too much._  
_Than never to say what you need to say again._

I looked at his fingers strum on the guitar. Then looked back up at him to see him looking right into my eyes.

_Even if your hands are shaking._  
_And your faith is broken._  
_Even as the eyes are closing._  
_Do it with a heart wide open._  
_A wide heart_

_And say what you need say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._

_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._  
_Say what you need to say._

A few more times saying that line again, and he was done. He set the guitar down and grabbed onto my hand.

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

"Did you write that?" He whispered softly to me.

"No, it's a song by John Mayer. It's called Say...but I sang it because it goes with what I feel right now." I explained. He looked at me confused.

I sighed.

"Baby, when you told me you loved me...did you.." I wasn't able to finish because he cut me off.

"I meant it." He said. He let go of my hand and got up and walked off. He walked kind of weird because of...you know. I followed.

"Cheng wait." I said. He turned around and glared at me.

"You think I would lie?" He asked.

"No! It's just...I thought maybe you were just caught up in the moment. That's all." I explained. "And the first time I told you I loved you...you didn't say it back. And I figured you wanted to say it but you didn't know how so just..."

Once again I was cut off, but not by him speaking. I felt lips crash onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer to me. He then pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"I was going to Dre...but I was kind of busy being chased by my abusive father with you." He said.

I then felt like shit. Of coarse that's why he didn't say it back! He didn't really have time to because his father appeared out of no where and tried to beat the living hell out of him. I thought he had no intention of saying it back at all. I'm such an idiot.

"Thank you for singing that to me." Cheng smiled. "I loved it...and I love you."

I smiled back and wrapped him in another hug.

"So does that mean you're ready for round 2?" I joked.

"Oh God no! It is going to take me at least a few days to be able to sit down properly again."

* * *

The next day we had school. I proudly held his hand as we walked in the hallways. Most people are afraid of Cheng, so they weren't even going to give us the slightest look. I'm sure when we had our backs turned there were looks and talks, but who cares? We aren't gonna let anyone bring us down.

Not even Liang.

Speaking of the devil, he was approaching us, along with the rest of them. Man, he does not get that when someone whoops your ass..you leave them alone! Cause they just gonna whoop your ass again!

"Faggots." He said, smiling.

"You really wanna start with me?" I asked and stepped closer. Cheng held me back.

"We use to be best friends Liang, you are going to let this ruin that?" Cheng asked.

"I heard you are no longer staying at your father's house, that you are living with him!" Liang snapped, and completely changed the subject.

"Yes, because my father was going to beat me in a dark alley!" Cheng spat. Liang's face softened. "Dre saved me."

Well, to be exact. I saved him, but Mr. Han saved the both of us.

Liang looked down. Obviously feeling sorry.

"What? Now you are going to feel sorry for me again? It takes me getting beat for you to grow a heart?" Cheng said between gritted teeth. He walked up to Liang. "Fuck you."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go guys." He said. He walked off and they all followed, but one.

"Go ahead, I am going to go with Cheng and Dre." Sho said.

Everyone stared at him in shock, including me. Not Cheng though. He smiled. Him and Sho have been best friends since they were little. He must of known Sho was going to stick by him no matter what.

"Are you serious?" Liang asked.

"Serious as a heart attack." Sho said.

"You are going to ditch us for these fa-"

"Call them faggots one more time, Liang. I dare you! See what happens to your face." Sho snapped.

Liang rolled his eyes and began walking off again. The rest of them hesitated, looking at Cheng, then looking back at Liang. They then began following Liang down the halls.

Cheng jumped up and down like a 5 year old with a big smile on his face, looking up at Sho. Sho laughed and pulled him into a quick hug. He turned to me and held out his hand.

"Hello, I am Sho. I do not think I have properly introduced myself." I hesitated, but then took his hand.

"I'm Dre, nice to meet you, brah."

"Brah? Huh?" He asked.

Here we go again.

* * *

"So you actually stood up to his father?" Sho asked me at lunch. He was stuffing his face with noodles. Cheng had his head on my shoulder and he had fallen asleep, sleeping peacefully on me. How he managed to fall asleep in a lunch room with hundreds of loud kids...I don't know.

"Yeah, I told him in order to get to Cheng than he would have to get through me. Then Mr. Han came out of no where and.."

"Wait, who is this Mr. Han that you speak of?" Sho asked.

"He's the maintenance man at the apartment I live in. He knows some awesome Kung Fu, dude. But he didn't show it. He didn't use it on Cheng's father like he deserved."

"Sounds like an honorable man." Sho said.

Cheng shifted in his sleep and layed his face in the crook of my neck. I got shivers as I felt his warm breath on my neck every time he breathed out.

"Do you love him?" Sho asked. His question caught me by surprise but I quickly nodded.

"Good." He said. "He seems happier."

"So am I." I replied.

"Have you done anything?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Come on, you know what I mean."

I then went wide eyed.

"I...uh..."

"Ew!" Sho yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. "Like what?"

"Do you really want me to go into detail?"

"No"

"Okay then. Shut up." I laughed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, looking out the corner of our eyes at Liang who was just staring evily. This kid has issues.

"How much you wanna bet that he has feelings for Cheng? And he's pissed that Cheng loves me and not him."

"No way...Liang is a homophobe!" Sho asked. "Good theory though."

"So how long have you and Cheng been friends." I said. Cheng shifted in his sleep again and his head fell on my lap. Sho and I both began laughing.

"I have known him a bit longer than Mei Ying has known him. You could say that he was my first friend and I was his first." Sho said. I nodded.

"When his mother died...and his father began hurting him. He would sneak out in the middle of the night and run to my house." Sho said softly. I don't know what got him on this subject, but he had my full attention. "I would wake up to the sound of my window opening. Almost every time he would be crying. He would climb into bed with me and cry until he fell asleep. I would try my best to comfort him but he never stopped crying. We never told anyone about this. He did not want people to know that he actually cried."

"I've seen him cry quite a few times." I told him.

"You and I are the only ones basically." Sho said. "Maybe Mei Ying, I do not know."

I see Mei Ying around school a lot. She always smiles as me and at Cheng. But every time we do see her and she smiles, Cheng grabs onto me tighter as if I am going to leave him.

Does he think I like her?

I would never like her. I mean, she's cute but she's no Cheng. It's hard to find beauty like his.

"Take good care of him." Sho whispered. "Please."

"I promise." I told him, looking down at the sleeping boy in my lap.

"I'll never let you go." I whispered to Cheng.

* * *

**...yeah so if you don't know the song than shame on you. Look it up. It's an old song and it's not originally from the Karate Kid. It's from the movie The Bucket List but at the beginning of The Karate Kid after the Chinese guy goes "Dude, I'm from Detroit." and Dre goes "Oh, what's up?". The music that starts playing THATS the song. Anyways, hope you liked chapter 8 :) I'll do 9 soon.**

**And here...educate yourselfs.**

**youtube . com /watch?v =9P1qUSWEfmk**

**Just make sure there are no spaces when you type the URL in. If you listen to the song than you get a cookie! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my babies 3**  
**I am sorry I have not updated in so long. I've just been having a rough time. I went through a terrible break up back in June. That's the bad news. But the good news is I got a job At the local movie theater in our town. So work usually keeps me busy. But I promise I will start getting on here more and updating my stories. Also one of my reviewers gave me a good idea to pair Sho up with a guy and I think I will use that idea hun, but not now xD his time will come. But for his chapter, Dre's mom is going to get a little shock!**

* * *

Dre's P.O.V

Cheng has been living with us for a while now, I'd say a few weeks. We've managed to keep our relationship a secret from my mom, but that woman is smart. She will find out eventually if we aren't careful enough.

Cheng's father tried seeing him. He has showed up some days after school. I know, I've seen him. But I do everything in my power to make sure that man stays away from him. So usually if I see him waiting outside the school, I suggest to Cheng that we exit out the back and take a different way home because I want to stop at the market or something.

"When was the last time you showed up for practice?" I asked Cheng as we walked hand in hand at the market place. I was looking for some ice cream. I had a craving.

"That day when I showed up late and made my father angry, I don't intend to ever show up at the school again."

"But…what about your kung-Fu training?"

"Training? I'm already the best there is. I don't need any more training." He replied with a cocky smirk on his face. "You are the one who needs training. You want to learn it so bad."

"Hey, let's not forget you and the dancing." I made a good point. We only tried to teach each other our talents that one time. We should get back on that again.

I found me some ice cream finally. Cheng thought it would be funny to stick his finger in it and smear some on the side of my face. He stood there with his ice cream covered hand, having a giggle fit.

"You think this is funny?" I yelled.

He nodded and busted out in more laughter. I can't stay mad at him. He's too damn cute.

"Get it off me." I demanded.

He walked up and slowly touched my cheek with his tongue and licked all the way up. I couldn't help but shiver at the sensation he was giving me.

"So…..tasty." He whispered in my ear.

"If you keep that up, something will happen to you tonight. And this something will make you walk weird for a week."

* * *

Once we made it home, we plopped right on the couch and turned on the TV. Of course it was Spongebob. Cheng can sit there and watch it no problem. He can understand what the hell they are saying! I wouldn't mind it if they would at least put English sub titles.

Obviously, that's too much to ask for.

"You have to start working on your Chinese." Cheng mumbled, eyes still glued to the TV.

I ignored what he said and began rubbing his stomach. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Mmmm, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm bored." I replied.

"Why is it you always get in the mood when Spongebob is on? Does that little square body just turn you on?" Cheng giggled.

This was not the time to tease me. I ran my hand down to the bulge in his pants and squeezed.

His entire body shot up and he rolled his eyes back and moaned.

"This is sooooo payback for that ice cream incident." I laughed.

Since he was wearing sweat pants, my hand didn't have trouble finding it's way down his pants. I started to pump him real slow, then fast, then slow, then…you get the point.

He looked right at me the entire time. That's one of the things I love that he does. When I pleasure him, he never takes his eyes off me. He stares right into my eyes. Eyes full of lust, and his mouth forming that perfect "O" shape. He stares right at me and moans.

After a few minutes, his body shook and he let out a shaky moan.

Music to my ears.

I pulled out my now wet hand and just smiled at him.

"You're turn." He said through his teeth.

He climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck and grinding his hips into mine. I didn't have anything to grab onto, oh wait, his butt.

You wouldn't believe what happened next.

To our horror, we heard the door open.

My mom wasn't supposed to be home for another 3 hours!

Cheng hopped off me and we turned around to see her staring at us, wide eyed, with her jaw hanging to the floor practically.

"What…is….this?" She asked.

We both gulped.

* * *

**Okay, so it was short but it's been a long time since I updated this story so I have to ease back into it lol.**  
**The next chapter will be posted by next weekend. Maybe before that, since I love you so much.**

**Oh and to the people who are going to review this and say the are WAY out of character, I will give you my reply to that now.**

**In the words of Eminem…I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK! :D**


End file.
